Something's Wrong
by Dopegraffitigirl
Summary: Fly isn't acting normal; not only is she skipping school but she hardly ever hangs out with the gang anymore. Heath begins to worry. Can he find out what's wrong before its too late? R&R please! ;) (T for possible swearing just to be safe)


Heath P.O.V

I smiled as the smell of cooked food floated into the room. Matt was helping Jilly out in the kitchen tonight; although he may not be the best cook out there, no one complained against him. After all, it was a decision between him and Edge and nobody really fancied Edge's speciality: burnt-beyond-death-sausages.

"Diner's ready! Oy Heath, go fetch the girls would ya mate?" I heard Matt shout from the doorway, saucepan in hand.

"Sure." I said, getting up from the couch and up the stairs.

I knocked on Bec and Perri's door then slowly opened it. They were both lying on their beds, magazines in hand, completely unaware that I was standing right there. I coughed slightly and Bec looked up.

"Heath!" She said, smiling.

I looked over at Perri's who still had her head buried in her gossip.

"Hey, guys dinner is ready." I said, chuckling slightly at Perri who had now stood up.

"Hey Heath, Bec did you know that Rachel Stinson had plastic surgery? It's all over the news. She broke up with her boyfriend the week before and another guy named Jayson something or other is now going out with her sister?! And OMG did you see her dress the week before; it looked absolutely amazing! Except for the makeup, that was just such a-"

"Perri, dinner?" I say, laughing as she waves her hand at me and walks alongside Bec, giving her the full details.

I shake my head in amusement and head along the hallway to Fly and Anna's room.

Noticing that the door is already open, I make my way inside. Anna is listening to her IPod and Fly is sitting on her bed, staring into space.

"Guys, dinner is ready." I say, leaning against the door.

"Coming." Anna smiles, pulling off her headphones and leaving the room.

I turn to leave but I notice that Fly hasn't moved, her eyes still staring across the room.

"Fly?" I ask, still standing in the doorway.

"Fly?!" I ask, louder this time.

She jumps and spins around, staring at me wide-eyed. I laugh slightly.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, what did you say?" She says.

"Diners ready, come on." I say, winking at her.

She doesn't move.

Sighing, I walk into the room and grab her hand, pulling her up from her bed.

"Oh...I'm not hungry." She answers flatly, sitting back down.

"What? You're not hungry? Come on Fly, you usually eat loads!" I laugh, smiling at her.

"Yeah well not tonight." Fly snaps back at me, turning away.

"Sorry...I'll go tell Simmo, come down later though?" I ask hopefully, my gaze hovering over her.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Yeah I'll see you later Heath." She says, smiling at me.

I nod and turn away, leaving her in her room.

I walk down the stairs, my feet seem heavier than before as I stare around the room.

"Where's Fly?" Simmo says, raising an eyebrow.

"She said she wasn't hungry." I answer simply, going to sit down.

"That's not like her..." He thinks aloud to himself.

"Come to think of it, didn't she miss dinner yesterday as well?" Matt asks, looking at me.

"Maybe it's your cooking mate." Edge winks at Matt, nudging him.

"No, I don't think so...I didn't see her eat lunch at school today. Actually I don't think I saw her at all?" Bec cuts in, looking confused.

"Wait, are you telling me she wasn't in school?" Simmo says, getting up.

"But she walked in with me and Bec this morning..." Perri mentions, looking over at Bec.

"Guys, I think we're all over-reacting this a little. She said she wasn't hungry, so she's not hungry." Edge says, trying to get Simmo, who was now pacing across the room, to calm down.

I watch as he sighs, then finally sits back down again.

"Fine...but I want one of you guys to make sure she definitely gets to school tomorrow, got it?" Simmo asks, staring around at everyone.

"Well me and Bec can't exactly walk her to class, she's on the opposite side of the building from us. We usually just walk into school and then go to our classes separately." Perri explains.

"Heath, your class is like right next to hers, why don't you walk with Fly?" Bec suddenly says, causing everyone to look over at me.

"Sure, it'll be an honour." I say, winking cheekily.

"Glad that's dealt with. Now I need to eat." Simmo chuckles, serving himself some of the food.

Everyone laughs and starts chatting away to each other. Everything seems perfect.

Except its not.

I glance sadly towards the empty chair on the right of me.

I hope Fly's okay...

_**FIRST CHAPTER GUYS. R&R FOR MORE! ;)**_

Oh and PS, sorry to anyone called Rachel Stinson, it was a random name that came to me while I was thinking of a name to give to a celeb ^^


End file.
